


Steel binds

by SilverGopher



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGopher/pseuds/SilverGopher
Summary: An actually old school brotherhood paladin lets elder mason know exactly how much he's screwing up





	Steel binds

The speech was broadcast all over the Prydwen, and it boiled Paladin Kriegers blood. Krieger was an old man by the standards of the wasteland, closing in on fifty. But he was a proper paladin, who had actually read his damned codex. Maxson had done a lot of good for the brotherhood, but he had never read the codex.

His insistence on destroying the institute was in direct violation of their founding principles.  He had violated the chains that bind. So much needed to be addressed.

So in the middle of Maxson's latest speech about the institute, Krieger interrupted and accused Maxson of treason, of violating the chain of command, of altering the codex without the authority of the high council.

They circled each other on the mat. It was over quickly, Maxson was your and strong. But Krieger had killed better men than him with a spoon.

They would later say that Elder Kriegers reign was one of the most productive times in the history of the brotherhood.


End file.
